


Slimer

by hotforholtz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtz being Holtz, Pet ghosts, Pringles, Slimer - Freeform, The Real Ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotforholtz/pseuds/hotforholtz
Summary: Erin just wanted a quiet afternoon. Holtzmann found a stray and took him home.(Or Slimer from "The Real Ghostbusters" cartoon joins this universe.)





	Slimer

Erin trudges up the stairs of the firehouse to the second floor lab. Abby and her just returned from a meeting with the mayor and his assistance. It was long and boring focusing on the never ending piles of paperwork they need to keep their funding. Erin opens the door, absentmindedly greeting her girlfriend, who was leaning over her workbench. She finally sits down in her seat, rubs her eyes, and then looks up at Holtzmann. She is startled the sight before her.

Holtzmann is sitting at her workbench with a green slimy ghost, very similar to the one that stole the Ecto-1 durning the battle with Rowen. The ghost is just calming floating above the desk while Holtzmann shares her Pringles with it.

Erin blinks a few times, gaping at the sight. “H-Holtzmann?”

“Yep?” Holtz replies as she holds a chip to the ghost and grins madly when when the ghost takes it and eats.

“What the hell?” Erin yells, waving her hands in the general direction of the ghost. “What are you doing?”

“Feeding Slimer Pringles.” Holtzmann saying like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Erin pinches the bridge of her nose. “Holtzmann, that is a ghost! Why are you feeding a ghost? Where’d it even come from?”

“Oh well you see,” Holzmann turns with a big toothy grin. “I heading back to HQ after going out for some lunch and I heard some thing at the end of the ally. I thought it was a stray cat or something but found this little nugget of slime instead. It wanted the cheese-stake I was eating and followed me home.”

“So, you’re feeding it Pringles?” Erin asks.

“Yep. Obviously it was hungry, Er!” Holtzmann exclaims as she feeds the ghost another chip. “Named him Slimer. I’m gonna keep him!”

“You can’t keep it as a pet! It’s a ghost, Holtzmann!” Erin yells. “We have to trap it and put it in the containment unit!”

The ghost, Slimer, actually looks scared. He ducks under the workbench, babbling some nonsense. “Erin! You scared him!” Holtzmann scolds. “He’s clearly not malevolent. Actually, he’s been pretty friendly to me. This could be the opportunity we’ve been waiting for!” Holtzmann ducks down under the table and coos like she’s talking to an infant. “Don’t let the mean lady scare you. I won’t let anyone blast you. How about another chip? Huh, would you like that?”

Smiler makes a babbling sound that appears to be happier. He’s back above the table, contently munching on a stack of chips Holtzmann hands it. Holtz turns to the physicist a bit more serious. “Think about it, Erin. We potentially have a domesticated ghost! Think about the research opportunity! Plus, what’s cooler than a pet ghost?!”

“Does Abby and Patty know about the ghost?” Erin relents.

“Not yet! I was going to bring him does stairs to meet the family when you and Abs got back.” Holtzmann looks at the ghost. “Ready to make more friends?”

“Abby! Patty! Can you come here, please?” Erin sighs as she yells down the stairwell. “You’re not going to believe what Holtz found!”

“Ugh, that’s never a good statement.” Abby groaned as she walked up the stairs, Patty following closely. Abby stops dead in her tracts as she discovers the newest addition to the firehouse.

“I found a ghost!” Holtzmann declares proudly as she holds the squirming entity to the others.

“You’re joking.” Abby just blinks at it.

“Didn’t that thing steal our car?!” Patty yells. 

“His name is Slimer. He is now the Ghostbusters mascot.” Holtzmann explains. “He likes Pringles.”

“I’m…I’m not even dealing with this.” Patty shakes her head and leaves the lab. "Crazy ass engineer!" 

Abby steps up and pokes the ghost, making him giggle. “So, the ghost…it’s not malevolent?”

“If eating my entire can of Pringles doesn’t count as malevolent, then no, he’s not.” Holtzmann emphasizes by turning the can upside down.

“The ghost ate Pringles?” Abby asks confused. “Wait, that’s not the point.”

Holtzmann grew uncharacteristically serious. “Abby, like I told Erin, this ghost appears friendly, like he can be domesticated. He could be a serious help to improve our ghost detection technology. Not to mention, we could finally do some serious tests that we’ve been wanting to do but haven’t had a captive ghost. I’m serious, we should keep him around. And if he turns out malevolent, it’s not like we can’t trap him.”

Abby pouts for a second as she contemplates. Finally, she nods. “As crazy as this sounds, you’re right.” Abby steps close to the ghost. “But if you harm or jeopardize us in anyway, you’re getting busted just like the others!”

Slimer babbles and makes signs like he’s making a promise. Holtz smiles at him. “Welcome aboard, little buddy!”


End file.
